bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant
The Covenant are a group of alien species intent on "walking the Path". They are one of the main antagonists in the comic Bionicle Halo. History Before Toa-Covenant War The first two members of the Covenant that meet were they Makuta and Skakdi. The Skakdi are from the planet of Zakaz; the Makuta from an unknown one. The battled until it resulted in a stalemate. The two joined forces, and eventually so did the two matoran species of Grunts and Jackals. Toa-Covanant War Years later, the Covenant made contact with the Toa/Matoran race. Isn't wasn't long before the were at war, because the Toa's did not invite the Covenant to a dinner party. Now the Toa battle for their lives as the Covenant dominate the race. Appearances and Goal Appearances Master Darman originaly introduced the Covenant in a holographic room. He tested out a rocket against a group of Grunts. A boarding party eventually gets on the Metru of Autumn, wreaking havoc. The had taken Metru Octanus IV. Goal The Covenant are not only wanting to destroy the TOAs, but activating the Halo rings. It is part of their prophecy; "the Path", they call it. Species Grunts The Grunts are a sub-species of the Matoran species, related to the Jackals, but retaining differences. They are cannon-fodder for the other Covenant species. They wear red armor, and breathe methane. Because they breathe methane, it is necessary for them to wear gas masks on top of their Kanohi and Methane packs. They normally wield Plasma Pistols, but it's not unheard of to have a Grunt carrying a Plasma Rifle into battle. The Elites won't let them touch Energy Swords. Grunts were subject to a holographic beating in the end of comic 3 and the beginning of 4. Grunts have made no further apperances. Their design is to be credited with Krintask: Toa of Acid. Jackals Jackals are a sub-species of Matoran, related but different from the Grunts. They are marksmen because of their highly developed senses, but only a select few ever become true snipers because they are to bloodthirsty for efficient killing. They wear gray-black armor and have mottled tan-brown skin. Because they are so weak, most of them carry around Energy Shields. They also normally wield Plasma Pistols. They sometimes use Plasma Rifles, but it is to inaccurate for them to kill from afar. When Master Darman introduced the Covenant, he described the Jackals as "jacked up". Their original design was with a McToran body, but Krintask re-designed the Jackal, along with the Hunter and Grunt. They have made no further appearances. Hunter Hunters are odd creatures. They are not one sentient being themselves, but made of thousands of little worms called Kraata. The armor is what has been named as Rahkshi. They are a giant, brute of a creatue, and are often used as heavy armor. They're shields can withstand almost anything, and their arm mounted fuel-rod cannons are some of the best in the Covenant armory. The spikes on ones back are retractable, and Hunters bring them out in battle. A Hunters weak spot is the open areas of it's armor, where the orange Kraata show underneath. They scarcely have appeared in the story. They are first introduced in comic 3 in their original, horrible design. They also were part of the boarding party on the Metru of Autumn. BZP member Krintask remade the Hunter to it's second version and it has been used once in a fancomic. Plans for Hunter re-appearances have been made; and another BZP member added to Krintask's design. Category:Comic Characters Category:Fictional Organizations